


春天的希望

by Adharaaaaa



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Happy Ending, M/M, purelove
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adharaaaaa/pseuds/Adharaaaaa
Summary: “我发誓，我第一眼见到布雷特·杨，这个戴着黑框眼镜的瘦弱的年轻人，就很看好他。”
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 肖申克的救赎AU  
> Eddy自叙体  
> 清水纯爱

肖申克监狱从不拘留罪犯，开个玩笑。当然，我是说，这里绝大部分人都认为自己是被冤枉入狱的。就比如你随便逮住一位老哥问，“你是因为什么入狱的”，当然，你得态度好点而且还得碰上那人心情不错的时候，然后你会得到一个开怀的大笑和滔滔不绝的答案。那无非就是他们碰上了铁石心肠的法官、无能的律师以及警察的诬告，而后锒铛入狱，或者说运气太差。拜托，谁还会在已经是板上钉钉子的事实上，返回去看钉子是怎么钉上去的。谁会改过自新或者说谁会抓着过去不放呢？

你问我？那你就走运了。我叫艾迪·陈,没记错的话，或者说我在狱房边记年份的记号没被无聊的人不小心刮掉的话，我入狱有12年了。在这个苦中作乐的乐观温馨的小家庭中，我是极少数痛痛快快承认自己干过什么的人。入狱之前，我是个风光体面的牙医，有个可爱的恋人，若不是出了那次意外，我和她的孩子现在都能在草地上打滚了。我接触的人形形色色，当然也少不了一些贪心的家伙，有个热内卢的哥们儿做拉黑车的勾当，恰好被我撞见，他威胁我，无奈之下，坐上了他的车，我抢了方向盘，他就把车歪歪扭扭开得撞了树，我捡回一条命，把他的尸体扔进了路边的小河。我没料到过我会被抓住，锒铛入狱。我只是在看我恋人失望的眼神的时候有点心痛。法官七七八八判了我一堆罪行，最后还是无期。对了，我之前拉过15年的小提琴，不知道这能否提升一下我在你心中目的形象。

扯远了，我们故事的主角是布雷特·杨。一九四七的春天，肖申克迎来了新一批的“家人”。我当时和诺顿蹲在墙边，赌他们这些新来的谁今晚就会趴，“那个穿灰色毛衣的肥仔，”诺顿说，“胖子吃不了苦的，今晚第一轮儿准趴。”我不太满意他的答案。因为我看见了走在队尾的，穿着白衬衫，带着黑框眼镜的，瘦小的布雷特，他的眼睛平视着前方，偶尔看看自己有没有踩到脚上的铁链子。他整个人的气质一下就吸引了我，可能是因为某次抬眼的疲惫感。“他，”我对诺顿说，“队尾那个带黑眼镜的。”指了指布雷特，他刚好抬眼看到了我。如你所见，我从见他的第一眼就很看好他。

可你猜怎么着，诺顿赢走了我5块钱，那个肥仔确实第一轮就趴了。

布雷特好像生性就很孤独，我开始以为这是因为每个犯人因为“被冤”入狱之后都有一段时间的不适应，后来发现我错了。布雷特在我们的操场上从不与任何人交谈，我靠着墙边与我的好兄弟们闲聊的时，总看见他一个人在操场上踱步，偶尔看看天空，这时候可以看见他的喉结和分明的下颌角，老实说，他长得挺英俊。他走走停停，大部分时间是在发呆，或者说是思考，谁知道呢。哦对了，他常蹲下来捡石子。这常常成为我的兄弟们饭后闲聊的话题。“眼镜今天又在捡石子。”（眼镜是我的兄弟们对布雷特的“爱称”）“看见了，他掉了一颗在尼康脚边，真是不想活了。”“那尼康什么反应？”“尼康？那还不是一脚把他踹开，眼镜倒是好脾气，一颗一颗把散落的石子捡回来。”“什么人都有......”“可不什么人都有吗......”老实说，我从未参加过他们的讨论，毕竟我从一开始就很看好他。

在肖申克，没有我艾迪·陈搞不到的货，只要你有钱。除了毒品和刀，不是我搞不到，是我不愿意。前者是不愿帮他人堕落，后者是不愿意在深渊中越陷越深。你问在监狱里钱有用吗？能让你攒钱买一辆凯迪拉克吗？拜托，这些冰冷的钞票不过是让我提升一下在肖申克的地位，看着那些有求于我的人，无论平时多么威风，还不是要让我三分，和我讲讲价。这感觉很棒说真的。

布雷特也找过我。那天我在和诺顿扔橄榄球，我老早就用余光看到布雷特往我这边踱步，我假装没看到他，直到他开口。“你好，我叫布雷特·杨，”他伸出手来寒暄，“他们说要什么东西都可以找你。”我继续手里的动作，看了他一眼，“肖申克可没有保姆。”“你明白我说的是什么意思，”他一直看着我，“我有钱。”我这时停下来，看着他“你要什么”“一把锤子。”“锤子？你要锤子干什么？”他嘴角终于有了一点弧度，他这人有点像死鱼眼，但今天显然不是，“你做生意也要刨根问底吗？”他好像有点意外。我在肖申克的名望让我没有问下去，我自顾自地讲，“Dude，你要知道，如果你只是要一些像石头雕像或者抛光布这类人畜无害的东西，我不会追问的。”“你对人畜有害的东西过敏吗？”“Maybe.”我给他一个挑眉，“Well,”他推推眼镜，“那我能否要一张巴赫的唱片？”这时我才分辨得出哪句是玩笑话，另外还有半分惊讶于巴赫的名字，我入狱12年，从未有人跟我谈起过音乐，我刚打算问他是否他也学过什么乐器的时候，一枚老旧的、贴满胶布的棒球飞向我们，布雷特转过身，像猫一样迅速抓到了球，好漂亮的动作，虽然他比我矮半个头，但我不得不承认那是我在现实生活中见过最漂亮，最利落的接球。他往远处眺望，沿着球飞来的方向又把球扔了回去。好吧，他能震惊我的动作永远只有下一个。

“Dude,你行的吧。”他问。我沉默了一会儿，“我试试。”“我来告诉你要什么样子的，要石英的，大概一英尺宽”他伸出手比划了一下，他的指甲修剪得整整齐齐，手白白净净的，比我的手小不少，指尖有茧子。“我要锤子是因为我喜欢石头。”“石头？”我的目光随他的手看向他掏出的石头，显然这都是他平视在操场上捡到的。“你看，石英，花岗岩，片麻岩，页岩，砾岩...”他认真地一个个指给我看，他看起来不是健谈的人，甚至根本不谈，他这样是真的很想要那把小石英锤子吧。“总得找点事情在星期天虚度一下吧。”然后他给了我一个带着眼角褶子的笑，也不知道这笑容是真是假。这双眼睛搁外面应该叫pinky eyes，但我只看到了渴望。

我答应了布雷特，他是我感觉为数不多，甚至唯一，交谈起来不费劲的人。他没有让我得到我之前说过的，那种被人礼让三分或者被讨好的快乐，他的气质和姿态让你感觉你根本猜不透他。但凭直觉，我挺喜欢他的。“Thanks,man.”他最后就丢给我这样一句话，外加不知道从哪里掏出来的十块钱。

三天后，托布鲁克之手我把锤子给了他。话说我拿到锤子的时候就打消了他可能是想越狱的念头，那玩意儿大概和汤勺差不多大小，我笑了，用这玩意儿得挖到下辈子。很久之后，我和布雷特在操场上散步的时候他突然送给我一坨用报纸包着的什么东西，我打开一看，差点哭出来，他用石头磨了一对小提琴，这可能夸张了，但琴头、琴码、琴桥甚至微调都能辨认出来，10多年没有碰过小提琴，看到这么美的雕塑，我心里一软。“谢谢你。”我真心对布雷特说。啊，这是后话了。

我们回到锤子事件之后。布雷特生得秀秀气气，一副亚裔面孔（和我一样），天生眼角就像画过眼线一样的秀气，再加上每次抬眼的无力感，你很难想象他也有一副不错的、深厚的嗓子。他肤色白白净净，在肖申克阳光好的时候看，能看出一点浅粉色。细胳膊细腿，几乎和女孩子没差。以上所有，都成了肖申克的“四姊妹”猥亵他的动机，或者说，四姊妹没有任何动机，他们根本不是人。我常常在食堂看见布雷特衣衫不整地小跑着找角落坐下，取下眼镜，擦擦上面的灰，扣好自己的衣服扣子。然后开始小口小口的吃饭。脸上青一块紫一块。我明白他肯定被四姊妹盯上了，从每次布雷特散步抬头看天，扔球时的漂亮动作，四姊妹在他背后调戏地吹口哨，我就看出有点不对了。布雷特不理他们，这倒更引来了他们的猎奇心。锤子的事情之后，我和布雷特也就是见面打个招呼的交情，最多再有点寒暄，但这都让我成为布雷特交往人员中关系最密切的一个，他的孤独由此可见了吧。接着说，这件事是我和布雷特关系的一个转折点。那天在电影房放一月一次的电影，有些人大声戏谑“放点儿带劲儿的呀！”但这样也不可能放黄片的。布雷特弯着腰穿过座位，蹲到我身边，这时候我尤其感觉他像极了一只猫。“艾迪，我想托你帮我带点东西。”他别别扭扭地，平时可不这样，我笑他，“要什么”“玛丽莲·梦露的海报。”我转眼看他，“老兄，这不像是你会要的东西呀。”“行不行吧，”他塞了5块钱到我手里，“行行行。”我正打算好好打量一下他别别扭扭的样子，结果他又丢下一句“谢谢”就又弯着腰溜走了。过了一会儿，后面有人在闹这电影没劲，我倒是觉得有的看就行，但实在太闹了，我也弯着腰走了。到过道里，我正打算偷偷摸摸抽支烟，突然听到不远的水房里叮铃哐啷地响，我踱步过去，门虚掩着。“我让你干什么就干什么！你先给汤姆口，再含我的。”“你要是敢有一点反抗或者让我们不舒服了，你今天就别想活着出去了！”布雷特跪在地上，膀子由两个人一边一个按住，对面站着汤姆和劳恩这两个畜生。他的眼睛滑到鼻尖上快掉下来了，他嘴角有血，抬眼看着他们，“休，想。”他声音不大但是掷地有声。气氛突然变了，我感觉不妙，捡起门口一根下水道管子就冲了进去，给劳恩当头一棒，他倒地了，其他三个反应过来，拉住我，我们四个扭打在地，之后布雷特加了进来，劳恩也颤颤巍巍地站起来，“fuck！”然后变成他们四个打我们两个，我们两个蜷在地上，任他们踢踢打打，“今天什么运气！Shit！”晕晕乎乎中听到这句话，还有地上沙子扬起的声音，鞋底摩擦的声音，水房里的水声......我好像睡着了。

我睁眼的第一眼看见的是布雷特的手，他坐在地上抠手，那双原本白白净净的小手沾满了血迹和灰尘。我就想起上次在操场上没问出口的问题，“你是不是学过小提琴。”布雷特手抖了一下，他还没发现我醒了，“是啊，”懵懵的样子让我想起在澳洲看到的考拉，“我入狱前就一直拉小提琴，有快20年了吧。”我支撑着坐起来，“怪不得上次你问巴赫的唱片。”“你也拉琴吧”布雷特抬眉看我，“我上次看见你在棒球棒上练习指法，引子与塔兰泰拉，是吧。”他的问句像陈述句。我答道，“我入狱前也一直拉小提琴，爱得没办法，”我聊起过去，“我从小学小提琴，可父母让我当了牙医，最终也没能说服他们让我去追求音乐与艺术。”音乐、艺术什么的从一个肖申克的犯人嘴里说出来，这确实荒唐可笑，我不好意思起来。他沉默了一会，和布雷特讲话很容易沉默，你需要耐心。人与人的交流确实需要讲话来编织看不见的隔阂，但与布雷特交流，就像你不知道这一句是否是结尾，或者说，是否还有下文。“我也是，”终于等到了他的编织，“我也从小就学，同样热爱，后来还不是当了个商人。”我总感觉冥冥之中我与布雷特会成为朋友，今天我更加确信这一点。我们在水房把血迹和泥沙洗干净，找了个舒服的墙角靠着坐下来，聊了很多。多的范围是指音乐，只有音乐。我入狱12年以来，闭口不谈音乐，因为没有人会和你聊这些的。他们只会戏谑你“这么高雅”，与他们多么格格不入，他们只会聊昨天哪个警卫的拉链没拉，或者等老子出去了一定要把女人睡个够诸如此类的。而音乐，我唯一的精神食粮，每天晚上躺在狱间里睡不着的时候，我会想起巴赫、贝多芬、海顿、莫扎特、柴可夫斯基、门德尔松、维瓦尔第、舒伯特、里姆斯基-柯萨科夫......练练指法，练练曲子，12年不能拉琴的生活着实让我难过。我和布雷特聊起古典派、印象派、浪漫主义、中世纪音乐、巴洛克......我们从第一首小提琴协奏曲聊到当时有名的小提琴家亚莎·海菲兹的演奏。确实痛快。如果说这之前我与布雷特之间的空隙被编织过了，那么现在这些编织空隙的丝绸被丢进了一口大锅里，冰冷的开始融化，隔阂的开始靠近。

“谢谢，老兄。这十多年来从没有人和我聊过这些。”我看向布雷特，他不太好意思地撇了我一眼，“我也是如此，”沉默，说过了，与布雷特交流要耐心，他是个理性又别扭的人，“艾迪，谢谢你今天冲过来。”我摇摇头，笑，“可我们最后还是被打了，没帮上忙。”沉默。“你...你注意点，实在不行平时可以和我一起走。”毕竟我在肖申克还是有点名望的。这句话我不好意思说。布雷特站起来，伸展了一下，确实，我们坐太久了，“谢谢你的好意，我已经找到解决的办法了，你看着吧。”我俩出了水房，电影早就放完了。我与他道了别，他挥挥手，“明天见！”那双躲在黑框眼镜后面的眼睛弯弯，那是罕见的，应该说目前唯一的布雷特真实的笑容，我就是有分辨这个的能力。

“明天见”这三个字我很喜欢，给人无条件的希望和憧憬。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 苦里抠糖 有点小甜（maybe）

早就说过，我在肖申克是有点名望的。第二天起床就得到了一个好消息，我将得到一个出去透透气的机会。是一九五〇年的春天了，上面决定翻修监狱旁边的草坪，当然，这修好了肯定也不是供我们享用的。他们要20个平时品行不错的囚犯去干活儿，这对于肖申克的囚犯来说就能当作是出去度假过了。我只要动用一下关系，那20个名额里就好巧不巧地有我和我的好兄弟们，只是这次，我带上了布雷特。

莺华的草坪确实好看，原谅我一个12年没有走出过监狱的人，看到青草、泥土和成片的麻雀从我们的头顶上略过都要感慨一番。我们被警卫催着快速到岗，他们倒在不远处的树荫底下大声闲聊。我们扛着锄头，提着铁桶，里边装着一些修剪草坪的工具，叮铃哐啷地响。我想起什么，在前面的人群里瞅了瞅，没看到他，转头后望，看见了布雷特。他走在最后面，扛着锄头，准确地来说应该说锄头挂在他身上，两只手一边一个铁桶。他真的太小一只了。我放慢脚步，等他。他看见了我，“嗨，艾迪。”我顺手去接过他的一只铁桶，“谢谢。”他的鼻尖上有一层细细的汗珠，眼镜松松垮垮的。“这算度假了，”我闲扯，“春天......”“喂！快点！你们两个队尾的！磨磨蹭蹭的！小心老子刮下你一层皮。”一个胖子警卫歪在一棵树下骂骂咧咧地说。我朝布雷特吐吐舌头，小碎步跟了上去。

老实说，如果没有那几个警卫一直在旁边嚷嚷，我甚至感觉这只是平常的某个春天的上午，我请来我的好兄弟们来我新家的草坪帮忙除草，之后我会用黑啤酒好好款待他们，我们还会吹一些牛皮，讲一些老掉牙的美国笑话。我一边除草一边使劲儿地吸气，我好久没有闻过这么纯正的泥土和青草混在一起的味道了，布雷特在对面笑我，然后他也学起我来，有一瞬间我觉得我们俩像极了两台吸尘器。那大概是麻雀，或者其他什么鸟吧，管它呢，反正它们略过我头顶的时候，我由衷地希望我能和它们一样自由，布雷特把手做比鸽子的样子，舞动起来，“艾迪，这是你。”我也学他，“布雷特，这是你。”我们笑得差点在地上打起滚儿，那个胖子警卫骂了我们几句。我们两双手变成两只鸽子，在那个春天一起飞出肖申克监狱，飞向远方。“他妈的，税真是烦人，”那群警卫慢慢向我们这边踱步，“嘿，老兄，你要是觉得那笔钱烫手的话我很愿意接下这烫手的山芋。”那是鲍比，警卫头儿，贪心狡猾又暴躁，他吞的黑水够把他也关进肖申克了，当然，这些都是我的兄弟们说的。“老天爷！想到这个我每天晚上觉都睡不好！谁知道美国税务局的一层层往下能吞多少钱，到我手上还能剩多少呢，还有我家那个臭婆娘，肯定要出什么出去旅游的骚主意！该死，剩下的钱也就够买辆车，雪佛兰还凑合。然后他们还要让你交车险、那些七七八八的税还有该死的修理费和保养费，折腾下来我还剩多少，他妈的......”鲍比越说越激动，“这三万五千元真是太糟糕了！倒不如不......”布雷特放下手里的铲子，径直走向鲍比，我们都紧张地站起来。周围的警卫都掏出了手枪，他沉稳地说：“你信得过你太太吗？”鲍比的脸皱成一只核桃，渐渐变红，“老弟，”他慢慢走近布雷特，用手指狠狠地戳他的胸膛，“我只当没听见，你只有一次机会选择去好好干活，否则我让你屁股开花。”布雷特纹丝不动，抬眉也算动作的话。他嗓音冷冷的，“问题在于，你怕她在这笔钱里动手脚。”鲍比爆发了，他脚把布雷特踹在地上，一把抢过旁边警卫的手枪，对准他的脑袋，“小子，我跟你说过滚回去好好干活，你非要当千里耳。”布雷特撑起身子，“鲍比先生，如果你在家里也是这样说一不二的话，那你大可有理由保留这三万五千块。”他一如既往的冷静，鲍比的手慢慢放下来，听他说话，“税务处准许每个人一生可以馈赠给配偶一次礼物，金额最高可达六万元。”“不会吧，免税？”鲍比放低了身姿。“没错，免税，”布雷特说，“您大可相信我，我入狱前就是干这行的。”“你是个逃税的？”不知道为什么，听到这句话我感觉好笑。“不，”布雷特摇摇头，他爬起来，拍拍屁股上的泥，“我之前在银行工作。这种馈赠的礼物算得上是法律漏洞了，我接过几百个这种案子，让好些暴发户把钱财完完整整地吞下肚子里去。”“你在开玩笑。”鲍比的语气显然弱下来，“您大可不必相信我，但这样您也会损失一大笔钱，老实说那要是应交的财产。但如果你愿意的话...我可以帮你办办手续，但你得请我的同事们喝点啤酒。”其他的警卫哈哈大笑起来，“闭上你们的鸟嘴！”鲍比大喊，“这可是你说的。”布雷特朝我这边看过来，我丢给他一个，“你真是棒极了”的表情，他回了我一个谦虚的笑容。

我永远无法忘记那个春天，我和十几个兄弟坐在还未修剪好的草坪上，喝着警卫给我们送过来的啤酒，我们痛快地喝着，只可惜那天没什么风，不然我可以写出一篇春光明媚的游记了。我握着两瓶啤酒，走向靠在榕树的下的布雷特，他整个人都在阴影下面，躺坐在地上，两只手托在后脑勺后面，好不悠闲地看着天空。我一屁股坐下来，递给他一瓶啤酒，他摇摇头，我盯着他左肩膀上面露出来的半颗痣，想...“春天真好。”“什么？”我没反应过来，“春天真好，你刚刚没说完的是这句吧。”他看了我一眼，我又瞥到了他眼角真诚的褶子，“哦。”那天我的遐想成真了，只是主角换成了布雷特。我们坐在他新家的草坪上休息，他请我们喝啤酒。榕树下的阴影将他洗了又洗，他就那样惬意地靠在树下，好像一个自由人。

我们修草坪修了两周左右，这是最舒服的两周了。完工那天下午，我还是和布雷特走在队尾，这次我接过的是他的锄头，“谢谢。”还是这句谢谢，“春天真好，是吗。”布雷特抖抖膀子，说，“可不是吗。”走进肖申克，熟悉的感觉回来了。刚到操场，前面围了一大群人，我和布雷特走上前去，鲍比和另外几个警卫在踹几个人，“四姊妹怎么把鲍比惹上了...”“谁知道呢，活该吧...”我再定睛细看，发现是汤姆和劳恩他们一行人，我看了看身旁的布雷特，捏了捏他的肩膀，瘦瘦小小的，我想起水房那天，着实让人心疼。四姊妹被踢成已经不省人事的样子了，恐怕要一命呜呼了。“我说过，我自己有办法解决的。”布雷特回拍我的后背。我还没来得及细品他口中的话，他就已经走远了。也好，这样也好。

之后我再也不用担心在哪个小角落，某人又被打得鼻青脸肿，受尽侮辱了。

因为我“出差”了两周，一回来我的生意就爆满。布雷特也因为上次帮鲍比办手续的事情，吸引来了许多新业务。我们有些日子没见了。新一批货到手之后，我突然想起两周前放电影的那天，布雷特托我帮他带一张玛丽莲·梦露的海报，到了。我趁着晚饭后的悠闲时光，去他的小南门找他。由于他的业务实在是太红火了，警卫为了方便，特意让他白天在小南门处理“业务”。我揣着海报，绕到楼下，往窗户边扔了块石子，马上，窗边探出一个毛茸茸的小脑袋架着一副黑框眼镜。布雷特跑下来，笑眯眯地看着我，“你怎么来了？”我把海报交给他，他欣喜地接过来看着。估计是跑下来太着急了，刘海都吹到两边了，我伸手帮他捋到前额。他抬头。“thanks,man.”笑，“我终于可以开始了。”我重新把手揣回兜里，“开始什么。”他拉着我，示意我往石子路那边走，“你可以回去了？”我问，“对呀，我下班了！”听到这句话我真的笑了，布雷特就像一个真正自由的人，他在小南门的白天时光就像是再平常不过的上下班。我羡慕他永远能在苦日子里找糖吃。“你刚刚说开始什么了？”我接着问，“越狱啊。”我一点也不惊讶于布雷特说出“越狱”这两个字。神奇之处就在于，他给我的感觉明明就是蛟龙岂是池中物的人，但我还是对越狱这个答案啼笑皆非。“你在开玩笑吧。”我笑着看他，他对上我的目光，睁大了眼，平时不常出现的双眼皮都出来了，“谁知道呢，”他走到我前面，蹦蹦跳跳起来，然后转过身来看我，手中玛丽莲·梦露的海报被他晃地呼呼响，“我今天心情不错。”“看出来了。Dude,你小心点儿。”确实，我第一次看见他像个小孩儿一样蹦蹦跳跳，或者说，像一只小羊。当时我有点想上去摸摸他的小脑袋。但我没有这么做。那天的夕阳陪伴着我们从小南门走到肖申克的主楼，老实说，肖申克的绿化做得不错，可惜的是没有花，但无所谓了，那天我的心里开了一朵花。

日子一天天过，肖申克也改朝换代了。狱长从艾伦，到之前的福克兰，变成再到现在的昆汀。昆汀的管理方式和之前两位很不一样，我觉得他就是那种，在地狱里手持着圣经高声歌唱的伪君子。就是斯文败类的两面派。在肖申克，布鲁托这个高寿老人是个重要人物。他是图书管理员，在图书馆养了只鸽子。昆汀上位之后，对他审讯了一番，然后宣布他被假释了。布鲁托走前放飞了那只鸽子，但那只鸽子过了几天又飞回来了。对于在肖申克监狱生活了大半辈子的任何生命，突如其来的自由不会让人欣喜若狂，它只会让你迷茫、急躁，毕竟这里对你来说已经成了家，然后你会想“要不回去吧回去吧”，比如布鲁托和他的鸽子。他的鸽子回来了，而他，我们只在数月后收到一封落款为布鲁托的遗书。他走后，布雷特继承了他图书管理员的位置，昆汀很看重他。他打听了一些布雷特之前的处理“业务”的事情，他好像很心动。于是他打算让布雷特直接住在图书馆，帮他开辟一处新的住所，好方便布雷特帮他处理他的大“业务”。布雷特在我干活儿的时候找我谈过这件事情，问我他要不要搬去图书馆，我一边整理着手上的铁棒子，不看他，说，“好啊，那儿睡得也好，生活自然会好些，”我看向他，拍拍他的肩膀，“至少你...你...反正会好点儿...”他把我手上的铁棒子夺过去，他不说话，站了很久，又丢下一句“thanks,man.”就走了。

之后布雷特还是没搬去图书馆住，但昆汀管他紧了些，毕竟他手上有足够把昆汀也送进肖申克的东西。布雷特把图书馆管理得着实不错，他把一开始一个小小的书房扩充到两间、三间，甚至有了现在的公共阅读室。他一直给美国福利机构写信，要求更完备的图书或者足够的资金去置办新的图书。他一写就是9年，终于在一九六二年的冬天，他收到了一沓厚实的回信。当时我刚好去图书馆的那栋楼给警卫和官员送冬服，顺便去看看布雷特，他从二楼的楼梯上吹着口哨跳下来，“艾迪！”我当时抱着一堆冬服，他像一只小羊向我冲过来，撞了个满怀，“看我的成果！”他给了我一个短暂的拥抱，抖动着手上的黄皮信封，我抱着的冬服散了一地，他跟我一起捡，“至少四位数。”他伸出四只手指，朝我挑眉，“行啊，老兄。功夫不负有心人啊。你还写吗？”他陪我一起上楼，“为什么不呢。”这又让我想起小南门的那个傍晚，这次抱着冬服，我也没手摸摸他的头发。他在我旁边哼卡门序曲，我也哼起来，然后我们走得飞快。

我送完冬服，准备回主楼，走到楼下，布雷特突然从树后面跳出来，出现在我面前，“Dude,想听莫扎特吗？”他像猫一样神出鬼没的，“什么？”我不解，“你在这儿等着。”他往昆汀的办公楼跑，边跑边回头示意我千万别走，笑得特别灿烂。不知道为什么当时我眼眶有点红，虽然已经入冬了，那小小的一只穿着还是穿着秋衫，笑得像春天，带起路边的枯树叶子。我目送他上了楼，靠在树下，大概过了我平时洗好一条棕色牛仔裤的时间，我听到广播里响起了一些杂音，我站好，竖起耳朵，音乐像泉水一样涌出来，我当时差点跪在地上抱头痛哭。朋友，你能想象吗，我20多年的监狱生活，在那个冬天的下午，我听到了莫扎特，莫扎特！那些音阶，明亮轻快，就是莫扎特。我的眼泪随着这些音符泉涌而出，太美了，太美了。那些旋律兜着我学琴的记忆呼啸而过，我想起儿时在青年交响乐团的日子，想起在钢琴上一边又一边地摸Clair De Lune,想起每个冬天手指敲在指板上僵硬的音符，每次要热身好久手指才能暖和一点......原谅我20多年没有听过古典音乐，我还没来得及想起来这是莫扎特的哪首曲子，广播那边就传来了嘈杂的敲门声，“等等！等等!第一乐章马上就......”是布雷特的声音。而后我才反应过来，倒吸一口凉气，他在找死。

布雷特被关了2个星期的禁闭。他出来那天，我带着从外面带来的奶糖去接他。他整个人都消瘦了，头发老长，“艾迪！”他看见我，给了我一个自然的笑容，我把奶糖塞到他手里，“这是...奶糖？”他拆开一颗，丢进嘴里。还是那么喜欢吃甜的，我是那次在晨练和他并排跑步，听他抱怨没甜食好不过瘾知道的。他给我也拆了一颗，举给我，我上去直接一口嘬进了嘴里。“这两个星期怎么样？”我问，“挺好的，”他吃着糖，“我有莫扎特。”“你还说呢，等等...他们把唱片机给你了？”他摇摇头，用手指了指脑袋，“在我脑袋里。”我笑了，我知道，把布雷特丢在哪里他都能生活得好。我说过他是个会在苦中找糖吃的人。“Dude,你该剪头发了，刘海都只能往旁边扒了。”“我知道，你帮我剪呗。”我俩有一搭没一搭地聊，这些无关紧要的话充满了去图书馆路上的小石子路。“你上次冒死放的是不是莫扎特的A大调小提琴协奏曲。”他被带走的那天，我晚上对着那碗没多少麦片的燕麦粥发呆的时候想起来的。“yeah.”他快把手里的一把糖都吃完了，推推眼镜。“我们出去了一定要一起合奏那首中国协奏曲。”我看着他含着糖含糊不清地说，这么不真实的一句话在布雷特嘴里说出来就是感觉很有希望。我越发觉得他像个小孩儿，这与我第一次在操场上接触到的那个接球漂亮极了的男人不太像一个人。也许有些人的多面性在接触的过程中才会慢慢水落石出吧，或者我大胆地说，他只愿意把肚皮敞开给我。“昆汀没舍得把你关久。”“当然，毕竟我还要回去帮他擦屁股。”我和他说说笑笑，像这样，我们走完了很多个黄昏的小道，都是忙里偷闲的时光。有时候我觉得这样也挺好的，就像......算了。有些故事还没讲完呢。

你去找找，肖申克南边的土墙上，开个玩笑，你还是离那里越远越好。没准儿你可以找到我和布雷特每次散步过去丢在那儿的糖纸，他拿一块红砖压着，说“出去的那天把这沓纸带走。”他指着那块红砖，在我的手去够他的指尖的时候我笑了出来，“I know,I know.”他手上也有痣，和他左眼珠上的胎记一样秀气。

和布雷特相处久了，我也学会在苦中找点乐子，偶尔我会去图书馆的公共阅览室看书，西方哲学史啦，一些无人问津的小说啦...都是布雷特塞到我手里的。他的那双死鱼眼，介绍起书来立马变成星星眼。就跟他谈论音乐的时候一样。你别看我写的监狱生活还挺轻松，其实也许是因为回忆会自动过滤一些不太美好的时光，或者说，和布雷特在一起的时光都是美好的。日子就这样一天天过去，我以为我会和布雷特安安稳稳地在肖申克过一辈子。但也只是当时这么认为。

我早就说过，布雷特给我的感觉是——蛟龙岂是池中物。


	3. Chapter 3

老实说，在肖申克监狱的日子过得挺漫长的。但我还是在照镜子的时候，惊讶于镜子里这个皮肤暗黄，胡子拉碴的男人，不由得感叹时光啊时光。有时候我会让布雷特帮我找找白头发，“艾迪，你挺年轻的。”布雷特很认真地看着我说，他总这样安慰我，我也确实羡慕他一直白白嫩嫩的皮肤，和黑亮的头发。就是发际线有些高，我经常撩起他的刘海笑他。不过他也会说自己老了。我们经常在肖申克天气好的时候去扔橄榄球，他会站在操场上看着那些新来的年轻力壮的小伙子，“艾迪，他们可比我年轻的时候会扔多了，”他笑起来带褶子的特点年轻时就有，哦，不，他就根本没老啊。“看那个！”他指向网墙那边的一个人，“漂亮！”那个把球抛得完美极了的男人转过身来，“奥利弗。”我说。“什么？”“他叫奥利弗，”我指给布雷特看，他刚刚夸赞过的男人，“十九岁呢才。在堪萨斯洲行窃太多入了肖申克。”布雷特嗯嗯了几声，他把眼神留给那个阳光下的男人，不说话。他也许在想他刚来肖申克的日子，又或许在想上次我们在操场上，他被一个肥仔扔过来的橄榄球砸了脑袋，他拉住我不去找那个明显是故意的烂人去理论，又或者...谁知道呢。我和布雷特一起在肖申克的时光里，我最喜爱品味他的沉思，就像我一直在尝试用他的角度思考问题。这么多年来，关于他，他这个人本身，我一直认为是个谜，他像索马里寒流一样，或者说像卡戒，或者说是...月亮......好吧，我知道我的比喻很奇怪，但他揣在真诚褶子笑容下的深沉是真的，他不为人知的心事也是真的。当然，这又是后话了。

当年只有一间的狭小、潮湿的图书室在布雷特的管理下，扩充到现在能正正经经地叫上图书馆的五间合并房了。他还是在那里“办公”，他的“业务”也依旧红火，甚至成为狱长昆汀的私人“理财师”，好听点这样叫是没错的。他在肖申克主楼那会儿是洗裤子，在这边不过是洗黑钱罢了。我们还是会散步到南边的土墙下面，惠顾一下那块红砖，我有时间了会去接他“下班”。他最近干得很带劲儿，因为他收了个徒弟。“奥利弗其实很有天赋，”布雷特边说边把那本《影视鉴赏》往高层的书架放，“只是十九岁，太年轻了，他连字母都认不全啊。”我看他够了半天还够不到，就一把把书拿过来帮他放了上去，“可惜了，他本有光明的未来。”布雷特立身看我，天生的下垂眼让他同情的情绪很容易就能表现出来。“你也本有光明的未来。”我说。“我知道，”他脱口而出，“至少我曾经拥有过。艾迪，我想帮帮他。”

摸着良心说，奥利弗这小子确实聪明，不仅仅是他的盗窃手法一流，好吧也许我不该这么说的，而且他的学习速度很快，质量高。布雷特在某个雨天的下午，奥利弗来图书馆的警卫送新的便服时，就上次抛球的事情和他闲聊了几句，然后向他抛出了橄榄枝。他在一周就学完了大概包括字母，日常单词的拼写和一些语法这些知识，两个月布雷特给他出独立考卷，作文题目等等，半年来，布雷特有好好当老师这个角色，他也成为在肖申克，奥利弗为数不多尊重的人之一，有幸，我也算一个。他申请参加一年一度的G.I.L.全国性考试，结果并不理想。“像你这么聪明的人这么会到这种地方来呢？”有一次奥利弗很认真地问布雷特，那是他刚发现布雷特的光芒和魅力的不久。布雷特没说话，只是看着他笑笑，就像在回答“你今天怎么没梳头”的问题一样简单。奥利弗向诺顿打听了布雷特的故事之后，故事开始了。

原谅我在这里才开始交代布雷特到底为什么入狱。据说那是当时轰动一时的案子。布雷特，是当时莱克英银行的副行长，25岁，年少有为，是不是震惊又意料之中。他的在25岁生日那天包下了一场音乐会，邀请了一位当红的独奏家，帕克斯托。晚上音乐会结束之后，他们在包厢里小坐，到天亮，包厢里就少了一个人，多了一具尸体。当时这个案子派出了独立法院最有名的法官，“布雷特·杨，你是不是在11月24日的晚上与帕克斯托先生在悦己大酒店2405包厢小谈音乐会之后的事情。”“是的，先生。”“为什么警察到时发现了帕克斯托的尸体。”“我不知道，先生。”“为什么他是被枪杀的，身上还有不少淤青。”“我想应该是死者生前与凶手搏斗，留下的淤青，先生。”“你少装不知道！”法官站起来，“有隔壁包厢的人说当时你在猥亵帕克斯托，淤青是这么来的。之后你们争吵起来，他扬言要告你，你一气之下掏出手枪，一枪把他蹦了！”布雷特自始至终都是一个表情，“没有，先生，”他非常冷静，“您看起来比我这个当事人更了解案发情况。”虽然陪审团和旁观席座无虚席，但现场鸦雀无声。“比起我，您更愿意相信旁观者。”“那你倒是说说‘真相’啊。”法官戏谑地说。“我在音乐会之后邀请帕克斯托先生去包厢开一瓶红酒庆祝一下，我中途去了趟洗手间，回去时包厢被反锁了，里面有一些动静，我如何敲门和叫喊里面依然不开门。我发现响声有些不对就问他是不是遇到什么情况，里面的人叫我去前台拿一些医用药品，他说他弄伤了自己。我去了前台，他们没有医药箱，于是我出去买。回来的时候帕克斯托先生已经被杀害。”“然后你第二天早上才报警？”“是的，先生。”布雷特淡淡地说，“我当时在思考。”“简直荒唐极了！”像这样，一句激愤对一句平淡的语调的对话大概持续在整场审判中。之后布雷特有告诉我那个所谓的在隔壁包厢的证人其要么是被收买了，要么是被尸体的事实所渲染出的遐想，“你知道的，在警察那样的逼问下，你可以选择成为一个提供关键线索的人物，站在对的一方伸张正义，人人都想，毕竟墙倒众人推。但看得不清楚，很容易弄巧成拙。”

那场审判持续了大概一天，法官只能从布雷特口中得到“不是”，“是的”，“我没有”还有一些他们并不相信的真相。最后布雷特还是被判无期，一九四七年加入了肖申克的大家庭。事情回到奥利弗向诺顿打听布雷特的事情之后，“等等，你是说，悦己大酒店？”奥利弗突然从诺顿身边站起来，“包厢号呢？包厢号是多少？”奥利弗揪着诺顿的衣服问，“这我怎么可能记这么清楚，这你得自己去问布雷特了。”“怎么了。”我走过去，“fuck，不会这么巧吧。”奥利弗喃喃自语，我问他为什么这么说，“我在堪萨斯偷东西的时候认识了很多人，都是我们‘这一行’的，其中有个一身膘的，长得凶神恶煞的老手，他叫莱恩斯，我跟他在堪萨斯监狱里一起蹲过半年。他就是那种，嘴停不下来，可以一直一直说自己过去的犯罪和偷盗经历。专挑离奇惊险的讲，来显示自己的技艺高超。”“可他还不是被抓了吗。”我说。“你听我说完，”奥利弗接着讲，“他给我讲过一个酒店谋杀的案子。他说当时他喝酒喝大了，准备去悦己大酒店爽一把，他转转盘挑了一个房间号，我没记错的话应该是2405包厢，可是里面是个男的，他说它不挑，把里面那个人猥亵了。他当时得意地告诉我那个人是什么当红的小提琴独奏家，他又是怎样发神经一样地一枪崩了那个人。他说：‘最搞笑的是你猜怎么着，法院判了和他一行的一个银行家的罪，我真是笑得打滚儿。这些吃这甜甜圈不干活的警察和那些吃人骨头的资本家老子最看不过去了。’然后他开始骂资本主义，骂美国政府。”我们都沉默了一会儿，“That’s all I know.”奥利弗摊摊手，“布雷特有权知晓。”我拽着他去找布雷特。

“That’s all I know.”奥利弗一样的结尾。布雷特不说话，他摩挲着指甲盖，突然他抬起头，看着奥利弗，“你说的都是真的？”他的眼睛湿漉漉的，难得的有神，这是继第一次的操场之后我看见的第二次他渴望的眼神。“我向耶稣发誓，千真万确。”布雷特站起来，他又在沉思，他把手搭在书桌上。“布雷特...”我走上前去，捏捏他的肩膀，“艾迪，你相信命运吗。”他的问句是那样绝望，仿佛就在陈述“我命由天不由我”一样。

之后他去找了昆汀。“所以你想说什么？”昆汀不耐烦地说，他尽量把烟圈吐地优雅。“我申请重审此案。”布雷特平静地说，和他当年在法庭上一样坚定。“你在开什么玩笑，小子。你以为就听那个新来的说几句，就有人相信吗？至少得把我说信吧！哦我的主啊，怎么会有这么愚蠢的人。”我早就说过，昆汀是在地狱高唱圣歌的人，他总是把什么上帝，耶稣还有圣经挂在嘴边，但他做的所有事和撒旦如出一辙。“你这辈子别想出去了。就算那小子说的是真的，你当年是误判的...”“我的确是！”布雷特终于失控了，“闭嘴！你这只愚蠢的臭虫！”昆汀站起来破口大骂，“你握着我的把柄，这辈子就待在肖申克给老子数一辈子的账本吧！”之后场面一度混乱，布雷特冲上去扇了昆汀巴掌。再后来，布雷特被关了两个月的禁闭。

怎么说呢，我实在心疼那个黑框眼镜下满是黑眼圈的男人，他总是井井有条，泰然自若，理智先于感性，我能理解他。毕竟已经在肖申克呆了这么久，好不容易主动与被动地接受了现实，可是有人来揭开旧日的伤疤的时候，还是疼得像昨天的一样新鲜，疼得你不知道究竟是上药，还是抽刀断水直接把那块伤疤剜下来。这两个月的日子，我不知道布雷特是怎样在那个潮湿阴暗的小屋子里度过的。我只知道那天我去接他的时候是个雨天，他眼镜后面的黑眼圈更重了，“Bro...”我给他一个拥抱，他的脊骨磕得我生疼，那小小的身板真的顶不住几个月禁闭的熬。“你哭什么，”布雷特帮我揩去不知道是雨水还是眼泪的东西，我搂着他的后背，还是弱不禁风的手感，“我挺好的，”他给我一个疲惫的笑，我知道那是很多很多个不眠的晚上堆砌出来的，“不想笑就别笑。”然后他笑得更灿烂了，他挽着我的胳膊，示意我撑伞，然后我们向图书馆走去。“我虽然没怎么睡觉，但我想明白了。”他的声音轻飘飘的，飘荡在那条我们常走但是好久没有一起走过的小石子路上。“你别问了...”我什么也没问，但布雷特这样说了。我们踩在脚下的小水洼沙沙地响，夹着一些泥沙和落叶，肖申克很久没有下雨了，我们就什么话也不说，听着嘀嗒嘀嗒的雨声。11月的风还不算太凛冽，但是我把布雷特往怀里搂了搂。

这个冬天布雷特不会好过了，昆汀看他看得很紧，不让他去收集任何重审的资料和线索。布雷特没有再在我和奥利弗面前提过重审的事情，甚至，他也不再当奥利弗的老师。这是昆汀搞的鬼。布雷特眼角的褶子多了很多，但我还是觉得它们笑起来的时候很好看。他的眼镜在上次禁闭之前被昆汀扔坏了，断了个腿，勉强还能用。最近肖申克的收货管得紧，生意做得小心翼翼，所以我打算赶在布雷特生日的时候送他一副新的眼镜。我们在一个电影放映日溜到操场上去，那是晚上，老实说有点冷。“艾迪，你喜欢大海吗。”“喜欢啊，第二乐章太宏大了，这些印象派的家伙都这么浪漫。”“不，不是德彪西。我是说，太平洋，大西洋，大海，真的大海。”我楞了一会，“喜欢啊，得不到的永远在心里挠痒痒。”“圣迭戈的桑亚小镇，往墨西哥那边走个200来米，在那边搭一个海景小房，多好。”他看看我，背靠在栏杆上，“看到的是一片汹涌澎湃的蔚蓝，头顶的星星在中纬地区看得到不少，我还能去南部那个制琴师那儿拿回之前的琴，我进来之前交给他保管了，在那座小房子里演奏巴赫、海顿、柴可夫斯基、肖斯塔科维奇...真好。”布雷特抬着头笑起来，在月光下一闪一闪的不知道是星星还是布雷特的眼睛。“艾迪，圣迭戈的桑亚小镇的一排石头墙下面，藏着......”他逼近过来，神秘地笑。“藏着什么我们也出不去。”他不说话，嘴角向上扬起一点，“那可不一定。”我哭笑不得得看着他，他歪着头，“我教你认星星吧...”他拉着我在操场中间四仰八叉地躺下，“你看那边那......”那个晚上我们差点在操场上睡着，要不是之后开始下雨和警卫手电筒晃得眼镜生疼。那大概是我记忆中最幻的一小段时光，幻就幻在，布雷特谈着宇宙跟音乐，我就痴痴看着他笑，觉得这样也挺好。旧事伤疤会抚平，我们互相搀扶着一直走。

严冬要过去了，肖申克的春天就要来了。我最喜欢肖申克的春天，空气中有从茵华飘来的甜甜的花香，天气会多晴。而且会有一批新来的家人，警卫会着力于调教那些新来的刺儿头，我们过得会稍微好点。不知道为什么，布雷特最近一直和我重复说圣迭戈和那个桑亚小镇的石头墙。我有时候被他说烦了，一手上去捂住他的嘴。这在我现在看来是十分愚蠢的。布雷特开始黏我，有时候会看着我发呆，有时候盯久了又叹气，叹气。有一次给他带了把糖过去，准备回肖申克主楼，他又久久看着我，之后叹出了一口气。我笑他出了什么毛病，结果他把我抱住了，头发在我的肩膀上蹭来蹭去。我不知道他是怎么了，就摸了摸他的头发，他像一只毛茸茸的小动物。那天也在下雨，春雨我也是喜欢的，只是这个春天，我心里的花依旧开着。我不知道他的心里是不是也开了和我同样的一朵花。

“艾迪，”他在一楼的窗户叫住我，我正打算撑伞，“怎么了。”我走过去，他隔着一楼窗户的栏杆，踮起脚帮我整衣领。他的手凉凉的，衣服擦过我的脖子痒痒的，我看着他笑，“少吃点糖，对牙齿不好。”整好了，他拍拍我的胸膛，“知道了。再见。”我撑伞走出了几步远，听到雨声里夹杂着我的名字。“艾迪！”我转过头去，看见他还在一楼的窗户边上，“再见！”他使劲儿地朝我挥手，眼镜弯弯，亮晶晶的，“再见！”我也笑着使劲儿回应他。我以为我眼花了，不知道是雨水混乱了视线，还是布雷特真的在掉眼泪。

第二天我揣着给布雷特的新眼镜奔向图书馆，我小心翼翼地擦了几遍。用盒子装着。跑到楼下，里面骚动得很，我走进去，里面鸡飞狗跳，警卫们都慌慌张张焦头烂额，“他怎么不见了！不见了！”我看见昆汀在跺脚，他揪着旁边那个倒霉蛋的衣领问，“我再问一遍！布雷特·杨去哪儿了！”

突然一下我的脑袋很痛，我好像一下就全明白了。我的眼镜是送不出去了。


	4. Chapter 4

那天可以被载入肖申克的史册。昆汀像发了疯一样吼人，所有警卫都不愿意相信布雷特是越狱逃走的。“老子问你他去哪儿了？”“不可能！不可能是越狱了，你这只呆头驴！”直到下午昆汀才忽然想起什么似的冲进布雷特的牢房，旁边围了很多人，我费力地挤到前面。布雷特的东西永远是那么整洁，在小窗户上排放的雕塑，那是他在肖申克的这几十年最大的成就。书架上摆着圣经和一些我扫一眼记不住书名的读物，墙上是我帮他搞到的玛丽莲·梦露的海报，已经泛黄有些破碎。他居然还贴着。昆汀像死了一样一声不吭，他审视房间的眼神让我想起了乌鸦。“去他妈的！邪门儿！”他可能要奔溃了，一手打下窗户上的小雕塑，不偏不倚，有一只撞到了玛丽莲·梦露的海报上，没想到竟然穿了过去！所有人楞在那里，昆汀走过去，迟疑了半刻，然后毅然撕下了整张海报。所有人继续愣住，然后我笑出了声，“住嘴！把他弄出去！”他大吼。“有些鸟儿你关不住他！”我被两个警卫架出去的时候上气不接下气地哈哈大笑说着。

海报后面是一个洞。

之后昆汀捉了旁边一个警卫把他塞进洞里，去一探究竟。在里面那个倒霉蛋害怕的喊叫声中，他们终于承认了——布雷特越狱成功了。

带着叙述者的心情，我接着讲故事。那是一九七零的春天，布雷特获得了自由。我懂他，又不太确定。不然怎么可能现在才恍然大悟。他在操场上抬头看天空的时候，不是故意把手揣在兜里耍酷的，放电影他拜托我搞海报的羞涩神情也不是因为性感女星，他把那本厚厚圣经藏着书架里也不全是为了明志，他唯唯诺诺帮昆汀做那些勾当也不是没有目的的......他走之前一直跟我念叨圣迭矢的桑亚小镇也不是闹着玩的。以我对布雷特的了解，他开始托我帮他搞到锤子也许是真的想磨石头雕塑，可能某个月明星稀的晚上他睡不着，在墙上刻字，某个下手太重的瞬间，墙一大块石头掉了下来。他精通很多东西，他是个研究石头的专家我承认，第一次与他打交道的时候我就觉得。他可能发现他的监狱左面的墙与其他地方的不太一样，他又狠敲一下，掉落更多。我想他当时一定紧张又兴奋。于是他拿到海报之后的每个晚上，冒着夜袭的危险，开始凿墙，海报成了洞的掩护，那本圣经成了小锤子的隐身衣。然后他白天就在操场散步，从那条肥大的裤子里，顺着裤腿抖落昨晚的战绩。我敢打赌，他一定看过监狱的蓝图，否则为什么他的凿的洞出去就是下水道管的通道。我不敢想象布雷特每晚是怎样边凿墙边想象外面的世界的，或者说，他也没想过，他可能外表老式又缜密，但和他20多年的相处里，我能够捕捉到他的少年气，还有一些just do it的热忱。管他呢，干就对了。

布雷特一直不缺希望这东西，从他天真地去找昆汀申诉重审旧案就看得出来。我之后偷偷瞄过一眼那个绝妙的小洞，估计了一下工程量，，他应该在10年前就完成了，或者大胆地说，他在之前就出去过一次。至于为什么他凿完洞的10年后才越狱......我真的不明白吗？那你明白吗？他遇上那两个月的禁闭，他在这里生活了20多年，他也想着拥抱什么所谓光明，奥利弗带来的故事掀起了他冲破牢笼的希望，可是他在肖申克办的业务以及帮昆汀洗的那些黑钱不允许他离开，昆汀如果放他走了，这就相当于把自己的罪行写在脸上在外面招摇大摆地晃，昆汀怎么可能放他出去。布雷特的功败是一时的，他决定垂成。

他这只鸟儿还是飞走了，蛟龙最中终离开了肖申克这个小池子。

布雷特太明亮了，他一出现，就照亮了，改变了我的生活，以至于他走后，我便觉得生活索然无味，这时候，你倒宁愿他出来就没有出现过。我还是常常在整理铁棒子的时候发愣，好像又能听到他说“我去不去啊”，我还是会在每月放电影的时候溜出来，四仰八叉地躺在操场上，努力回忆他教我认的那些星星，他说他出生的第九年克莱德·汤博发现了太阳系的第九大行星，“这都源于在堪萨斯洲农场看星星的夜晚”，我还是会习惯性地一吃完晚饭就往图书馆走，新上任的图书管理员我怎么看都不顺眼，于是我每次只在布雷特给我放莫扎特那天待的树下站一会儿，我还是会在肖申克下雨的时候想起那天回头看到的亮晶晶的东西，现在我很确定，那就是布雷特的眼泪。

在两个月后，我收到一张明信片，外面的包装封纸很精致，我当时和奥利弗蹲在墙边，诺顿把那薄薄的一片儿小东西递给我的时候，我正困惑，但是看到牛皮信封上面的五个中文大字时，我一下子站起来。我离开人群，找了一颗小矮树靠坐下来。“陈韦丞亲启。”还有“Eddy·Chen”，我小心地拆开信封，里面是一张明信片，背面印着一幅风景照，我认不出是哪里，只能说，很......美，我想了半天也只想出了最朴素纯洁的一个美字。我仿佛一伸手就能被明信片那边的人拽进去。“如果你想来骂我，请记得找对地方。 ——杨博尧”，我笑着笑着开始哭，混蛋，我们约定都不叫对方的中文名字的，上次我们用生疏的中文说自己的中文名字的时候被诺顿听到了，他说我讲话像嘴里含了卤蛋。布雷特哈哈大笑被我敲了脑袋。

“圣迭矢的桑亚小镇，我一直记得，还得往墨西哥的方向走200米。但是，亲爱的布雷特，我没有你的机遇和能力，不然，我早就出去了。我以前一直把自己的心扉捂着，因为我觉得我们还能在肖申克耗一辈子，我能慢慢地把好都给你，把那些肉麻的话好好斟酌一下，不让你察觉到我在调情，我们能意念练完所有的双小提琴协奏曲。但是，我的爱人，再见，再也不见了。”

我觉得我不恨他，我希望他出去，他值得一个对他来说还是有点晚的未来，一个不错的晚年。我尝试放下他，把他当做一个，旧梦。

读者们看到这里可能会说，你到底在写什么？你和布雷特有结果吗？或者至少你也该交代一下你自己的晚年了？

别急，朋友们，我之所以能写下这个故事，就得益于，是的，我出狱了。

在布雷特走的第二年春天，我被那个代替昆汀的新狱长约谈。这是惯例，每个新官上任总要做做样子，约谈一些老囚犯，根据问题过程结果一大堆选择你是否重获自由，无非就问问你悔过了吗？你改过自新了吗？我讨厌这些表面工作，过去的20多年我也被约谈过，也就是嬉皮笑脸地一带而过，“改了改了。”但这次，我没有，也许是布雷特改变了我。我破罐子破摔，年年重复同一套说辞我已经厌烦了，“自新？什么叫自新，我他妈只有怨恨，老子在肖申克20多年以来每次都有人问我这个问题。你们一群癞皮狗表面上问着你改过自新没有，其实就是他妈的过过官瘾，谁管我们的自新？我说我看见善良，正直，阳光这些词就趋之若鹜你信吗？我说我还是会干以前恶劣的勾当你又信吗？”我只觉得解气，我本以为我会得到和布雷特一样的禁闭，但新狱长什么都没说，他点点头，敲了敲钢笔，让我回去了。我还没来得及记住新狱长的名字，第二天就得到消息——我能出狱了。

出狱的那天天气不好不坏，和我的心情一样。我穿着别扭的廉价西装，坐在唯一驶过肖申克的公交车上，之后去到衔接的一家餐厅上班，我在里面洗洗盘子。每晚回到自己的住处，躺在床上，我会觉得周围一切都不太真实，与世隔绝几十年，外面的变化日新月异，你能想象吗，街上几乎全是汽车！我过马路的时候常常忘记注意看红绿灯，现在的人都这么叫它。我在想布雷特出来的时候是不是也被吓得不轻，好吧开个玩笑，肯定没有。

我有想过去找布雷特，可是我真的找的到他吗。当年在操场上轻松许下的诺，可能记忆添油加醋，给我记的步数加了个0，那我上哪儿找他去。他现在应该有一幢海边的小房子，有他失而复得的小提琴，有他想要的生活，我不确定他是否明白我的心意，他心里是否也开着一朵花。我去找他值得吗。

事情在春末的一个夜晚有了着落，我只是在看着天天与洗碗液打交道的手的时候，感叹僵硬的手指，好巧不巧地路过了一家琴行。我好久没拉琴了，好久了。我在计划着靠着那点微薄的工资攒点儿钱，去买把二手小提琴，但我算了算，估计得等我入土。琴行里传来乐曲声，我找了个不尴尬的位置听了起来，闭上眼睛，一首一首，直到我听到莫扎特的中国协奏曲。我睁眼时有点恍惚，仿佛那个带着黑框眼镜的男孩在林荫小道上蹦蹦跳跳，回头说，“艾迪，等我们出去了一定要合奏那首中国协奏曲。”我眼前有点模糊。现在我们都出来了，可我没有兑现诺言。

回去后的第二天，我留下一封辞职信，坐上了去往圣迭矢的大巴车。我带着很久之前准备送给布雷特当生日礼物的眼镜，我拿出来擦了一遍，尽管我知道他现在一定不缺眼镜，但是我有带着眼镜去见他的勇气，虽然我们都不再年轻。但这有什么所谓。

如果你是一个细心的读者，就会帮我记住布雷特留下的信息。我努力回忆他嘴里的圣迭戈，那条长长的石头墙，我打听了几乎一天，终于在一个偏远的靠海小镇找到了，我开心地从当地人口中得知，这里是桑亚小镇。我在走过石头墙的第200步停下来，开始拆石墙，地下不深的地方我刨到一只用塑料袋装着的铁盒子，我颤抖地打开，里面躺着一沓现金，最底下有一张纸条，“亲爱的艾迪·陈，如果你看到这个，一定是在来找我的路上了，记得我们的约定吗，海边小屋，往墨西哥的方向。”

我收起字条，装好铁盒。我从来不知道往墨西哥的方向是哪个方向，我直往海边奔跑，离蔚蓝的太平洋越来越近，我沐浴在阳光下，微醺在海风里，海鸥在远处寻找倒霉的小鱼当午餐。

我抓不住的东西，也留不住我。我在春末的桑亚小镇抓住了希望。

我会找到布雷特，我会把心里的花摘下来，别在他的耳边，在海风里说我爱你，会用力地拥抱，缠绵地深吻，会......

最好的故事永远发生在春天。

我走了不太久，眯着眼睛看见海岸线远处，一艘搁浅的小帆船上的一个人，他仰头晒着太阳，眼睛明晃晃地反光。他晒黑了不少。我向那边狂奔，“杨博尧！杨博尧！”他突然睁眼，愣了一下，起身向我跑来。“陈韦丞！”他灿烂地笑了，这让我想起茵华的草坪，褶子在阳光下一跳一跳的。现在我们都在外面了，我终于能说他那双眼睛叫pinky eyes了。

我丢下东西用力拥抱他，我有多想念就有多用力。我还是说着和一九四七年春天一样的话，抱着和从前一样的人。

我没有了谈资，他也不再年轻，但是我们在一起就是谈资，相爱的人必定永远年轻。  
爱必厚爱，吻必深吻。

【END】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 可能会有甜甜的番外 吧


End file.
